interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls N2
Imagine:N2.png Senioretta Orchidea e senior Vespa. :en: Mrs. Orchid and Mr. Wasp. :no: Frøken Orkidé og herr Veps. Io es Ophrys Insectifera del familia Orchidea. :en: I am Ophrys Insectifera of the Orchid family. :no: Jeg er Ophrys Insectifera av familien Orkidé. Io decipe le vespas masculin a creder que io es un vespa feminin in calor. :en: I deceive the masculine wasps into believing that I am a feminine wasp in heat. :no: Jeg lurer de maskuline vepsene til å tro at jeg er en feminin veps i brunst. E le vespa se copula con me. :en: And the wasp copulates with me. :no: Og vepsen kopulerer med meg. Assi io lo usa in mi procreation per pollinisation. :en: In that way I use it in my procreation by pollinisation. :no: Slik bruker jeg den i min formering ved pollinering. Io pare como un tal vespa feminin, e io ha su odor pro esser attractive. :en: I seem to be such a feminine wasp, and I have her odour to be attractive. :no: Jeg ser ut som en slik hun veps, og jeg har hennes odør for å være attraktiv. In le philosophia del humanos, nos flores non ha oculos pro vider, aures pro audir, cerebro pro pensar e organos pro sentir. :en: In the philosophy of mankind, we flowers do not have eyes to see, ears to hear, brain to think and organs to sense. :no: I menneskenes filosofi har vi blomster ikke øyne til å se, ører til å høre, hjerne til å tenke og organer til å sanse. Nonobstante io sape como esser simile al vespa feminin. :en: I do know, however, how to be similar to the feminine wasp. :no: Ikke desto mindre vet jeg hvordan jeg skal ligne en hun veps. Io ha analysate le composition chimic de su secretion odorose e seductive, e del solo io ha producite un tal perfumo. :en: I have analysed the chemical composition of her olfactory and seductive secrete, and out of the soil I have produced such a perfume. :no: Jeg har analysert den kjemiske sammensetningen av hennes duftende og forføreriske sekret, og ut av jorda har jeg produsert en slik parfyme. Ubi es le humano con un intelligentia a facer isto? :en: Where is the human being with an intelligence to do this? :no: Hvor er et menneske med en intelligens til å gjøre dette? Le humanos non pote comprender, ma le solution es trovate in trollosophia. :en: Human beings are not able to understand, but the solution is found in trollosophy. :no: Mennesker er ikke i stand til å forstå, men løsningen fines i trollosofien. Io es un vespa masculin, e ora io debe me copular con un bellissime vespetta. Ah! Vide le senioretta la! :en: I am a masculine wasp, and now I need to copulate with a bonny wasp wench. Oh! Look at that lass there! :no: Jeg er en han veps, og nå trenger jeg å kopulere med en kjempesøt vepsetulle. Å! Se på den jenta der!